Talk:Little Green Men (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ Stardate This stardate is totally screwy - it places this episode some time near "The Search, Part II" (end of season 2!!!), at stardate 48217.7. In fact, some of the stardates go backwards and forwards, placing events at odd times. I was trying to put something about when Voyager left DS9, but I don't think I'll bother, the continuity is just too complex! zsingaya 10:27, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) :There are a lot of occasions where the stardates are totally wrong. I don't think the writers were too concerned about them really. Like in "By Inferno's Light" where Sisko refers to the Battle of Sector 001 when, if you go by the stardate, hasn't happened as of the episode. Tough Little Ship 11:06, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I have watched carefully the uncut DVD version of this episode, and I have noticed it doesn't contain any stardate (neither 48201.3 nor 48217.7 nor 49201.3). Therefore, the stardate should be mentioned as "unknown". Yrad 16:19, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure why it would have been in a cut version....--Alan 17:37, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::::DVD cover and startrek.com list this episode's stardate as "Unknown", for what it's worth. Not that stardates really matter. CzechOut ☎ | 06:40, 3 September 2007 (UTC) The real Roswell incident Seeing as how the real incident happened in July, 1947, and this episode is shown to take place in Roswell in July, 1947, should we make a note or something. It can't be a pure coincidence that Star Trek chose this year and place at random. :I think that's kinda the joke... :) -- Sulfur 19:33, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, um, that was the entire point of the whole episode. I'm really wondering at people's intelligence lately if they need things like that or another instance pointed out. Watch the episode people. Seriously. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:38, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::I am aware of the joke. But my friend, who is an alien fanatic, had to see the episode at least three times to make the connection. I was just wondering if it deserved a background note -Nmajmani 16:28, 23 August 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani The Vulcans starting faster-than-light-flights Quark mentions that earth and ferenginar would have the warp-drive even before the Vulcans do. That would mean that Vulcans would just have the warp drive a hundred years when they made first contact with earth. Is there any source to confirm that vulcans were childs-in-space as well? After all, T'Pol was on earth only a decade later. I think that qualifies as contradictory. – Maweki 17:07, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :There are two possibilites. One, the Vulcans were indeed amateurs in Space-Flight when they landed on Earth. Two, which is more likely, is that Quark just mixed up his facts. He may have thought that they were years earlier than they actually were, because as far as the viewer knows, Quark never saw the exact date. And if he did see it later on, remember that he made that speech early on, while still in isolation--Nmajmani 17:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Production Number I've just noticed that the production number for this episode is 40510-479, whilst that for is 40510-480. "Starship Down" aired the week before "Little Green Men", suggesting that they were flipped for airing, but according to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, this episode is number 480 and "Starship Down" is 479, and they aired in the order they were shot. Anyone know anything more about this? – Bertaut talk 03:48, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Question from user talk page Moved here for better visibility: (-FC 13:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC)) A visitor notified me that the US Army Air Corps (USAAC) was renamed to US Army Air Force (USAAF) in 1941, so the USAAF should have encountered the Ferengi in 1947 (only to be renamed to USAF later that year). Can you confirm that? Bernd 19:47, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :The dialogue doesn't actually say one way or the other, but the script consistently refers to the base as Army Air Corps, and the personnel (generals, nurses, etc.) as Army Air Corps. Chock it up to another difference between the universes. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:38, 14 April 2008 (UTC)